Sister Struggles
by thewritershand
Summary: It's back after a 366 day hiatus! Freddie loves Sam, but her sister likes him. He likes her too, but Sam doesn't like her for it. The madness continues - read and review!
1. Freshman Days: Prologue

Author's Note: Hey everybody, it's the writershand! After browsing for some time, I decided to join and publish some work of my own. I'm somewhat new to writing, but I'm open to comments and suggestions. All of the writers I've encountered are truly inspirational and gifted; I hope you as a reader enjoy my story. Without further ado, let's start this story:

* * *

I remember stretching my arms up high and leaning back in my comfortable desk chair. That night was just like any other night I suppose; only four servings of steamed vegetables and a discourse on my posture. It's nice to know my mom loves me; if there's anything that hasn't changed since freshman year and now, it's her.

On that thought, I remember exercising my own power a bit and opening up some windows. As a calm spring breeze began to waft through my bedroom, I decided to do a little maintenance on the iCarly site and check Splashface. Sure, not the coolest thing ever. Bear in mind it definitely was an improvement from watching episode six of Galaxy Wars though. Right?

Anyways, the comments on the iCarly site were the same as always, so I just deleted all the haters and hopped onto Splashface. Sam always insisted it's stupid I check mine since I don't get notifications, but I argued that I did. Sometimes. As I routinely cleared my wall of spam, I surprisingly saw an inbox pop-up.

Take that, you blonde headed-demon!

As I triumphantly waved my fist in the air, proud of proving Sam wrong, my heart jumped when I realized the message was from Melanie. Our first encounter was nothing short of awkward, so I really didn't know what to expect. On an unrelated note, Melanie's existence reinforced the fact that I always was wrong when it came to argument between me and Sam. Ugh. She's real. Still, I opened the message out of curiosity:

_Hey Freddie! :)_

_It's been such a long time since we've last talked! I hope Sam hasn't caused you too much trouble; I bet she's quite a handful sometimes. Anyways, I figured that you'd like to know that I'd be in town again. I've already finished my up second semester at Senators', so I should be able to get to Seattle by Saturday! I hope you finish up strong on your finals Freddie. Miss you! 3_

_With love,_

_Melanie_

_P.S. We're going on a second date! Now that it's clear that I'm real. :D_

I couldn't believe what I just read; I gazed at my screen. A million thoughts soared through my head: Why did she tell me she was visiting this summer? Personally? Why did she mention Sam? Did she say she missed me? Oh no; finals? A date?

Being the fool I am, I grappled for my Pearphone and texted Sam right away. I knew Carly would get the news later; honestly, she didn't even cross my mind. As I reread my letter over and over, my phone vibrated:

yeah she is. how do u kno..?

Sam texting me back quickly was strange, but I brushed it off. Her message had a hint of angst, so I began to explain a bit.

ur sister sent me a msg sayin shes comin to visit. she misses me.

...

On second thought, I realized I saved myself some trouble if I left that last bit out. I pressed send, shut my iPears down and hopped into bed. I needed some sleep.

Right when I was about to sleep though, it escaped me as my phone vibrated again. I didn't want to check, but I mind as well if it got my attention. It was from Sam:

ok. night nubnuts.

To this day it escapes me how she thinks of these awful names! She's always got a dozen for each one I have; I guess she's smart and charming in her own way though. Whatever it was, she was special and she knew how to win at everything. With a sigh, I chuckled and threw my covers over my chest. Little did I know what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

I'll post the rest of the prologue soon; reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Prologue: Part Two

Author's Note: Hey everybody, I'm back with the second part of the prologue for my story! Before I proceed, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed the first chapter; it really does compel me to write daily. In case it wasn't clear, this prologue is set during Carly, Sam, and Freddie's freshman year at Ridgeway. The prologue exists to help establish some details and feelings that I'll be referring to in the main portion of the story, which is set two years later when the trio are juniors. For now, I'm aiming to have the three resemble the characters seemlessly from the show. This helps solidfy that the prologue is set in the present. The future will remain the same, but somewhat different with some twists. That's enough though; enjoy!

* * *

A chilly breeze drifted through my window, and the sun peaked through too. As the two pried me from my slumber, I let out a grunt and hopped out of bed. I can't say I slept well last night; I've got too much on my mind. Fortunately, I only had finals; they don't really phase me. Before my mother could even greet me, I bolted out the door to Carly's with two pencils in hand.

"Boy, don't you look eager!" Carly giggled as she saw me burst through her door.

"Hey kiddo! Looks like somebody's ready for a fabulous fantastic day of school!" Spencer gritted his teeth and clutched his fists, like he always does when he's excited.

"I'm not that happy for finals, Spence. I've just got some news for Carly." I replied. I gave subtle smirk; I couldn't help but tell her about last night now that she's right here.

"Oh! What's the news Freddie? Carly asked.

"Give me the deets!" Spencer cried!

The Shays always did like having the details.

"Well, it's just that Melanie's coming to visit for the summer, and she wants to see me again on a date, that's all. No big deal."

"No big deal! Freddie, you denied her existence and she still wants to see you?"

"Well, she DID mention Mr. Benson was cute, did she not Carly?" Spencer added.

"So true. Maybe you've got yourself a potential girlfriend Freddie!"

"Whoa...hold on there!" I shouted. To be honest, that's what I was hoping for after our "date", but I don't want Carly blabbing this to the entire world.

"What?" Carly asked.

"I'll explain at school."

Soon after that, Carly and I arrived at school. I managed to keep her mind somewhat occupied by discussing what we needed to know on our finals, but she knew I was dodging the topic. Before I could give more details, I decided to tool on Sam a bit. It's my only option, but it's my duty too.

"Sam, don't you get enough meat in your diet? You're eating that bacon like there's no tomorrow!"

"You're not going to see tomorrow if say one more thing about Momma's bacon!" Sam cried. "Besides, what makes you an authority on food, Dr. Nub?"

"I happen to care about you, Sam. That's all."

"Aww, aren't you just adorable Fredweird."

With that, Sam pinched my cheek and promptly thrust me into her locker. Hard.

"Sam! Don't toss Freddie into hard objects, it's rude!" Carly pouted.

"Yeah, yeah" Sam groaned.

"Oww.." I moaned.

"Oh get over it Fredwina. Anyways, there are worse problems than your poor head. Melanie's gonna be back after we finish finals."

"Oh, I know!" Carly squealed. "Freddie told me before school! It's going to be great!"

Sam took a good look at me. I guess she never knew that I found out Melanie was coming.

"How did you know Melanie was going to be back? Did you just creep on my wall-to-wall posts again? Get a life Benson. Honestly."

"Shut up Puckett! That was only once and it was for good reason!"

"Calm your chizz Fredtard..sheesh."

"If you actually want to know how I know, it's because your sister sent me a message online! She said she wanted to go another date with me! How do you like that! Huh?"

Carly just stood there, astonished I gave Sam a fiery rebuttal. She didn't even interrupt us this time; she was mesmerized by my confidence. I think.

As for Sam, her face turned pale for a second, but she held her ground. I know now she was jealous, but she did a great job hiding her feelings.

"I bet you're lying Fredly. No one could bear going on a second date with you, even my sister."

"We'll see about that."

With that, the bell rung and Carly, Sam, and I rushed off to Bio to take Mr. Henney's final. Nothing notable there, except that he made the test on a single sheet of paper to save trees. Ugh.

Carly's POV:

Mr. Henney's final was actually easy, so I hope he doesn't give me another D. I work so hard all the time in school, and he just crushes me all the time! To be honest though, I'm a bit more interested in the drama between Sam and Freddie lately. Those two have always been a little different since their kiss, now that I think about it. With summer coming around and Melanie visiting, I have a feeling Sam's going to make a move on Freddie. Whatever happens, I know this is going to get interesting.

After finishing my final, I walked outside of school with Sam. Freddie got picked up by his mother, so it was the perfect opportunity to talk to Sam.

"Sam, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Carls. What's up?"

"Do you...I don't know..have feelings for Freddie? By any chance?

I had no idea how to say it, but I just had to put it out there! Sam just started laughing hysterically though; I'm starting to feel like maybe my imagination is just pairing them together...

"I don't like that nub! Are you crazy?"

"No! It's just that you seem more angry than usual that your sister is coming to visit."

I got a point there. Her expression began to change too.

"Well yeah, she's like the complete opposite of me Carly! I don't want her around, she makes me look bad. You know that!"

"That's not why you're upset."

Sam can never really hide her feelings from me; I've known her for too long.

"What are you trying to say?" she said.

Her eyebrows furrowed together in concern; I'm so close to hearing what I want to hear.

"You're scared Melanie is going to take Freddie from you, aren't you!" I screamed.

"Quiet Carly!"

"You know those two made out when they first went out that January night! You know that when she comes back she's going to continue where she left off!"

"No, she won't!"

"Yes, she will!"

...

"..and you know it too."

I finished. I might have been honestly asking to die pushing Sam like this, but I'm her best friend. I've got to know these things. She hides things and that's not what friends do!

"How do you know I like the nub? I mean it's just a little..." Sam started. She seemed so ashamed I knew!

"I had a feeling." I replied. I just laughed a bit to lighten the mood, but to no avail.

"She's not going on that date with him."

"Sam! I know you like him, but you can't just sabotage his date!"

"Why not?" she grinned. "I never said I was going to ruin it for him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you'll see Saturday night. Later Carly."

I was so confused, but I didn't dare say another word. I got enough details for one day. Good job, Carly. Good job.

* * *

So, what is her plan anyways? Guesses? Thanks for all of the great reviews guys! The next addition should be a bit more exciting, so hold tight!


	3. Prologue: Part Three

Author's Note: Hey everybody, it's the writershand! We're about halfway through this prologue now, and the tension is building with Melanie's arrival and Sam's secret plan. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this part, and I hope as a reader you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming!

* * *

Freddie's POV:

Saturday rolled around, and to be honest I was the most excited freshman that ever lived. I'm pretty sure all the kids at school were wishing they were me that night; they've heard about Melanie. She's got a reputation at her school for being just good at everything, but being hot with a body just like Sam's.

I said it. It's so true though. I was excited to be with a girl that looked like Sam, without the hassle. Call me lazy, or call me bright, but I thought tonight was going to be..quite alright.

I made sure that everything was set for tonight, but back then I really didn't know how to go "on a date". I got some help from my mother:

"Oh Freddie, I'm so happy you're going on date with Melanie! She's so adorable and not abrasive like her evil sister Sam!"

"Mom! Sam's not evil. She's just unable to control her emotions sometimes. She's a great kid!"

My mom looked at me in near disgust, but she let it aside.

"Well, I think you look just great now! Just comb that litt-"

"Mom, I'm fine. Can I just go over to Carly's now?"

"Okay, but be sure that you're safe baby! Mommy loves you!"

Ugh. My mother.

After hearing her little send off speech, I marched into Carly's apartment where I met Spencer in the kitchen. Carly must've been upstairs.

"Whoa-ho Freddo! Aren't you looking spiffy tonight? On a date, I have heard?"

"Heard right you have" I chuckled. "Melanie kinda arranged this date. It's the least I could do after treating her bad last time she came."

"Oh, I'm sure you want to go on this date Freddie." Spencer looked at me with this smile; that guy knows more than people give him credit. He sipped on his smoothie and continued cleaning some dishes.

"Yeah, I like her. She's just so inviting, but familiar. I don't know..."

"Mmm. Well Carly's upstairs, so go up and say hi before your lovely lady is here."

"Alright Spencer. Alright."

I took the elevator to Carly's room; it's probably the coolest room I've ever seen. She has three skylights and beautiful oak walls complemented with boy band posters and iCarly memorabilia. I'd go on, but Carly fell out of bed when she saw me suddenly arrive in her room.

"You could've knocked Freddie!" she giggled.

"I..I came in an elevator."

"So true. Ready for your date?"

"I guess I am.."

"Where's your confidence Freddie! Come with me. I'm going to give you some help. Melanie's going to be here in a half hour, so that gives me just enough time to give you a makeover!"

"I don't know Carly. I think I'm rocking this polo nicely."

"Yeah, and you're going to be rocking it alone if you go out clubbin' in it!" She smacked me across the face with a plain-t shirt."

"Here, wear this!"

"Why?"

"I said so!"

"No! I wanted to be sophisticated for my date."

"Please, for me?" Carly begged. I couldn't really deny her either. Damnit. I took my polo off and put on one of Spencer's older tees. This continued for awhile.

Sam's POV:

Saturday afternoon finally came. I essentially spent all of last night plotting my plan, but it's brilliant. It's pretty devious for even me, but I've got to keep Melanie away from Freddie. The minutes ticked by slowly; I just sat on the couch watching Girly Cow until I heard a gentle knock on the door:

"Come in Melanie!" I shouted.

Seconds after, Melanie burst through the door. Ugh.

"Sam! How've you been! It's been months since I last saw you! Are you ready for summer?" she asked.

"I guess..." I mumbled. I wasn't in the mood to chat.

"Sam, you're always such a downer! I'm going to go change out of my uniform; I'll be right back! I have stories for you!"

Perfect.

With that, Melanie glided up the stairs and into our upstairs bathroom; it's between my room and her old one. While she stripped herself of her hideous polos and whatever else she wore, I ascended each step without a sound. Wasting no time, I snuck into her room and took her deskchair. Chair in hand, I jammed it beneath the bathroom doorknob; the doorknob bent a bit and the door was jammed.

"Sam? Is that you? What are you doing?" Melanie giggled.

"Oh. Uh. I bumped into your door; sorry Mel."

"Sam. There's a bathroom downstairs! Can't you just wait a moment, I'm almost finished."

"Okay, whatever..." I mumbled. With the door jammed, I snuck into her closet and grabbed her high heels and some other accessories.

She didn't notice the jammed door yet; I smirked and walked downstairs. Her purse and her dress for her date with Freddie lied on the dining room table. I slung the purse on my shoulder and started to change into her dress in the downstairs bathroom. It felt gross wearing this thing, but I had to wear it. From there, I wore the things I took from Melanie's closet and put them on. It's good to be twins.

As I finished my hair though, I heard the shower squeak on. That's lovely; she's not going anywhere anytime soon anyways. I bounced outside and caught the bus exactly at 5:15. I wouldn't want to be late to Carly's this time; I had a date with Freddie.


	4. Prologue: Part Four

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's the writershand. I guess that's clear and established, and I don't have much else to add this time. We're approaching the end of this prologue, and the main story is about to begin! Without further ado, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Freddie's POV:

After Carly had finished my makeover, she and I walked downstairs to see the usual sights. Spencer was finished with the dishes and was sculpting away in his room.

"Well, I guess we just wait now!" Carly exclaimed.

"Yeah, she's not supposed to arrive-"

With that, I heard the intercom go off; Melanie said she was already here. She's a little early, but I guess that's fine. That means more time for the two of us.

Carly ran over to the intercom and told her to come right up. I felt my stomach twist and my knees nearly collapsed. I felt so nervous to see her again. Before I was under the guise she was non-existent. Now, she's a beautiful girl who apparently wants me. When I heard the knock on the door, I felt as if my entire body was being flattened. I quickly motioned to Carly to get the door.

"She's your date!" she whispered.

"It's your apartment!" I replied.

"Be a man Freddie! Get the door and go say hi!"

"No!"

"Freddie!"

She shot a glare at me, and I had no choice but to open the door. I stepped slowly over the door and pulled it open.

"Hey Freddie!" Melanie squealed. She pulled me into a hug, and I nearly melted in her arms. I rested my chin on her shoulders and smelled an aroma emanating from her wavy blonde hair. It fell perfectly onto her back, where her sun-kissed skin met my hands. It was beautiful.

Yet, all good things come to an end. She pulled back after a bit and gave Carly the same treatment. I just stood awkwardly, taken aback by Melanie's appearance. It makes me wonder how Sam could look just..like..that.

"Oh my god Melanie! You look fabulous! Where did you get your dress and everything?" Carly squealed.

"Oh, I just picked up my dress a couple days ago when I was still in Spokane. They've got tons of shops there Carly; we should go sometime!"

"We should!" she replied.

"Well, I'm not going to take any more time. Freddie's ready to go on a date!"

"Uh-huh" I muttered. There wasn't much to say. For the first time in my life, I wanted Carly Shay to be far, far away.

"Freddie, you're looking handsome tonight. You're even better than I remember!" Melanie said. She giggled as she took my hand and led me towards the door.

"Yeah, I guess!" I chuckled a bit. I love this attention. "It's probably because I'm not wearing that awful stripped shirt."

"Have fun you two!" Carly said.

"We will Carls! See you in a couple hours!"

The door closed behind us, but something felt strange. Only Sam called Carly by that nickname. I could be mistaken, and Melanie uses it too, but she's so proper. I forgot about that though, it's no big deal. We held hands and made our way into the Groovy Smoothie.

Melanie's POV:

My heart sank a bit, as I began to realize what had conspired in the last couple of minutes. Sam obviously jammed the door to trap me in the bathroom. Naked. That wasn't nice, but what hurt more was the motive. I guess she didn't want me to go on that date with Freddie.

I could always try to bust down the jammed door, but I don't want to deal with mom later in her drunken stupor. It's best that I simply use the other door that Sam forgot to block. She obviously didn't think this plan through too much!

I opened the door into her room, and it was surprisingly neat! On her bureau were some pictures of the iCarly cast and our family, but nothing with her and Freddie. Of course, I know better than that. The pictures were obviously hidden.

Before doing some investigation, I put on one of Sam's bras and got myself dressed in some of her clothes. I felt like I was violating her, but what she did was so mean! After a split-second, I realized exactly how we could get even. Never in my life have I wanted to make Sam an enemy, but if we're fighting for Freddie, I don't have a choice. Wasting no time, I swiped her diary and some pictures of her and carried them over to Carly's.

It took about ten minutes by bus to get to Carly's; I kept this and lots of other things as mental notes. Climbing up eight flights of stairs, I banged on Carly's door.

"Sam, is that you? What are you doing over here?" I heard from behind the door.

"It's not Sam, it's me Melanie!"

Seconds after, I heard Carly giggle behind the door.

"Don't be ridiculous Sam, Melanie's on a date with Freddie right now! Besides, you're dressed like Sam and you pounded on my door like she usually does."

Shoot. I did act a little out of character, and these clothes certainly don't help...

"Yeah, you're right" I replied. "Could I still come in?"

"Of course."

"Carly, you have to believe me. I'm the real Melanie! That's Sam with Freddie right now!" I screamed.

"Okay. But if you're Melanie, then Sam's on that date with Freddie. Sam wouldn't go on that-"

Right then, Carly's eyes opened wide. She realized exactly what happened. Mouth agape, she slowly collected herself and uttered:

"Oh. my. god. Melanie, you've got to get down there!"

"Down where?" I asked. I'm so confused and upset; it's hard to keep it all in.

"Sam and Freddie are at the Groovy Smoothie, but he doesn't know that Sam's pretending to be you."

"I can't go down to the Groovy Smoothie during their date! Freddie's going to think I'm Sam, and I look awful right now!"

"Aww, Melanie you look fine. You look just..."

"I look terrible. Sam has my phone and everything too. I'm just going to wait here; I can't talk to Sam right now."

"Okay. Well I'm going down to the Groovy Smoothie and I'm ending this right now. You can go check your Splashface or something in the meantime. I'll be right back."

"Sounds good Carly. Thanks for being there for me" I said.

"No problem Mel," she said back.

As she closed the door, I couldn't help but smile a bit. At least Carly would help me out when I needed it the most.

* * *

We'll reach the climax and ending in the next addition. How's that confrontation going to go? Ideas? Hold tight and review! Thanks!


	5. Prologue: Part Five

Author's Note: ...

* * *

Freddie's POV:

My date was going well until I heard Carly storm through the front door of the Groovy Smoothie. She looked furious and she nudged her way through a throng of patrons to reach our table. That's not like her at all.

"Sam, I need to talk to you. Now!" she screamed.

"I..I think you're mistaken Carly, I'm Melanie!" Melanie replied. Of course, this is Sam, but...I bought it. The hand motions, the expressions, the voice...she matched each mannerism with aplomb.

"Yeah? Then tell me who your roommate was when you were boarding at Senators."'

"Melanie" flashed me a look of shock, and then replied: "Michaela Wood..?"

"Okay. Are you two close friends?"

'Yeah, we hung out around campus all the time. Why?"

"Give me your phone."

"Okay?"

While Melanie handed her phone over, she hinted to me that she wanted to move to the other side of the restaurant.

We already garnered some attention when Carly ran over to our table, but now everyone was watching us. Not cool.

As Carly began to search for Michaela in her phone, the two of us scurried off into a secluded hallway connecting to the bathrooms. It wasn't really private, but it beat standing at our table.

"What the hell is going on with Carly? " I exclaimed.

"I'm not sure.." Melanie replied.

"She's so full of surprises. I don't understand! One moment she's friendly to prepare me for my date, and now she spoils it by walking in on us!"

"Yeah. I guess I have a surprise too."

"Oh what!" I cried. This was not going my way.

"I'm not Melanie. I'm Sam."

...

My face locked into an expression of pure terror. I just spent the last hour or so flirting with Sam. I've been tricked.

Nothing came out until I began to speak my thoughts:

"Th-that's not possible. There's no way Sam would actually go on a date with me. Besides, she couldn't look nearly as good!"

"Shut up! You're talking to Sam, you moron!" she screamed. She thumped my forehead, kicked me, and pinned me against a tye-dye wall; this was definitely Sam.

"What's so special about her? Huh?"

"She's..she's" I started. I couldn't answer to Sam.

"She's what, pretty?"

Knowing no better I nodded my head quietly, but I only received a slap to the face.

"I'm not pretty?"

"You never like to show it." I replied.

Sam's rage grew as she interrogated me against the wall; I knew more abuse and questions were coming.

"You think I'm stupid? Do you think she's smart?"

I put my head down in silence, only for it to meet the wall and the palm of her hand.

"Answer me Benson! Now!"

"You don't like to show your smarts.." I mumbled. I thought I had enough, but the worst was yet to come.

"Melanie could have any guy she wants in the world! She's perfect and I'm a ragged mess. I couldn't even have you if I wanted! And you know what Freddie, I did like you. Until you just had to go on this date with my sister! You're like every other guy in the world!"

As I listened to the rant, I had nothing to say back. I was in such shock, such utter amazement that Sam dumped her emotions on me! It's not my fault I didn't know, but I took the blame to save myself the bruises.

"I'm sorry." I cried. I said it with all the sincerity I could muster.

"Oh, I'm not finished with you yet" she seethed.

I moaned.

"Stay the hell away from Melanie, and while you're at it, stay the hell away from me."

"For how long?"

"Until I tell you that you can come back, you idiot!"

With that, she released me and had me walk back into the main part of the restaurant. Sam stormed off into the bathroom and stayed there for awhile.

I walked out of the secluded hall with my head hung low, and my very being shaken. As I looked up to find the door, however, I found everybody with their mouth agape and eyes fixed on me; they obviously heard the confrontation I was in. I scanned for Carly, and I found her amongst the others in shock.

"Carly, can we leave?"

I received no answer. She just stared right at me, still mesmerized by what had just happened.

"Carly?" I shouted.

"Oh..sorry Freddie. Let's go. We probably have..a lot..to talk about." she said.

"Yeah, I guess we do" I grunted. I walked out with her and back to her apartment. The mood remained the same during the walk home, and matters only grew worse when I saw the real Melanie.

She was crestfallen, though she seemed a bit happier now that she saw me. I couldn't help but shed some tears, and she quickly hopped off the computer over to my side.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I..I can't explain. Sam..she.."

"Did she hurt you?" she replied. Her eyes were filled with genuine worry and empathy.

"Yeah, I guess. Apparently I hurt her too..." I mumbled.

"Don't worry Freddie, Sam just..can't control her emotions sometimes. She locked me in our bathroom today so that she could go on that date with you, you know."

"That explains a lot.." I started. I just couldn't talk. I took another breath and said:

"Sam doesn't want me around you..."

"Why not?" she stated. She started to grow tense and angry.

"I'm not sure. Look Melanie, I'm sorry we couldn't go out tonight and that it's all ruined. I wish I could make it up to you."

"I'm the one who really ruined it" Carly interjected. "If I didn't burst in during your date, at least you wouldn't have gotten hurt Freddie."

"Neither of you are to blame.." Melanie stated. The three of us grew silent.

"But." Melanie grinned.

"What?" Carly and I said in unison.

"If you want to make it up to me Freddie, I have a little idea in mind if you're up to it."

"Anything!" I said. Carly giggled at my enthusiasm.

"Come with me!" she rang. Her disappointment had fleeted away at this point, and I saw hope replace it. I bounced up the stairs with her as we headed towards the iCarly studio.

"Let's go in here!" she said.

"Sure thing." I tried the knob, but it was locked.

"Oh, we can just try anoth-" she started, but I just interrupted.

"No, I'm pretty sure I know how to get in." I stated. She laughed a bit again, and I felt myself to melt under the pressure. I jumped up high for the spare key above the door, but I was just short. That's a tall door...

"I could reach it!" Melanie grinned. "Lift me up!"

"Alright then" I said. I placed my hands out and instructed her to stand on them. Of course, she already knew that and rolled her eyes a bit. As she grabbed the key, I helped her down and opened the door.

"It's awfully nice in here, you know, when nobody's in here." she said. I couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I replied. I looked around and then asked:

"What's this surprise you have for me anyways..?"

"It's this."

She pulled me with all her strength down into the colorful bean bags and began to ruffle my hair. I blushed as she threw her arms around my neck and she leaned her forehead into mine.

"You want to do this...again?" I asked.

"Absolutely." she purred. To be honest, that was the sexiest thing ever.

I closed my eyes and our lips came together. My heart slowed down and time stopped as I took in the moment for its beauty. She didn't want to stop, and neither did I.

We eventually pulled away, and I became limp as I sprawled over the beanbag. She blushed a bit and laughed a bit; she always thought everything I did was cute or silly.

"I really like you Freddie. You're an amazing guy." she said. She felt so nervous saying it, but she wanted me to know.

"I think you're..pretty amazing too. The best." I smiled. I wasn't that smooth, but I was honest.

"Oh Freddie..." she muttered. She began to lean in again, but this time I hesitated.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I really freaked her out by not responding the same, but I had to get it out:

"Sam said that I have to stay away from you! She's going to kill me now!" I said.

"Freddie! What she doesn't know can't hurt her. You have a secret with her, and now we have one of our own."

"When you put it that way..." I started. "It sounds good to me."

"Yes." she finished.

* * *

:)


	6. Chapter One: Pendulum

Author's Note: Hey everybody, it's the writershand! Some news before we start the actual story! This story is going on a very brief hiatus, perhaps two or three days, because I've become rather busy with July 4th coming up. I'll be back with more daily updates soon enough though, so hold tight. In the meantime, please read this beginning chapter and review; throw some ideas out. The majority of the story is planned, but I'm always open to some interesting ideas!

* * *

Freddie's POV:

Snow is gently falling on my windowsill, and all I can see through the glass is my glistening reflection and the dark void of the night. It's strange how fast time moves and how matters change. All of the memories I had with Melanie years ago feel so vivid and alive, but in reality they grow more distant with each passing moment.

Indeed, the only parts of my life that have remained somewhat stable are the friends I've had for my entire life. My platonic friendship with Carly has remained strong as ever; over the years, we've helped each other out in some rough times. In particular, she's also been quite the player. She's always got a man holding her hand; she seldom plays the third wheel with Sam and I.

Surprised? At the end of our sophomore year, Sam and I finally hooked up. Carly was ecstatic, and I have to admit both Sam and I were pleased that we could put our feelings of mutual affection out in the open. Our relationship has had its highs and lows, but we've stuck together for months and I've got to say that now, it's great.

Sam herself hasn't changed much either. I mean, she's still rough around the edges, but inside she's a compassionate girlfriend and really appreciates me. I've learned to look beyond her teasing and playful abuse; it's in her nature to be that way. Whenever I tease her back, she loves it and we always forgive each other with kisses. I've been the happiest guy with her; it's hardly an exaggeration when I say we're a perfect couple.

The notion remains though, the question of what would have happened if I had hooked up with Melanie. I guess Sam's plan worked in the long run, but I didn't forget my past.

I hopped onto my computer and logged into my Splashface, but I found that nobody was on. I let out a sigh; everybody is obviously busy and here I am acting nostalgic for some reason. I decided to tell Carly I was heading over. She always got me out of my moods.

As I crossed the hall and entered her apartment, I was greeted by surprisingly nobody. It's clear Carly was upstairs, but Spence is usually in the living room doing something. I brushed it off went upstairs to Carly's room.

"Hey Freddie." Carly said with a dull tone. Her shoulders slouched at her desk as she burrowed her head in an American History textbook.

"Hey Carly. You almost finished studying?"

"Not really." she replied.

"Anything I can help with? The test isn't going to be that bad."

"That's easy for you to say." she replied. I wasn't getting much out of her tonight.

"I have news!" I said. She can't resist news. She swung her head around in her inquisitive way and said:

"What kind of news?"

"I'm feeling kind of weird about my relationship with Sam, and I wan-"

"Oh Freddie!" she giggled.

"What?" I replied.

"Are you feeling sick or something? You two are fine, why would you think anything's wrong?"

Carly glanced at me in concern when I stood in silence though. I had to improvise quick.

"I was thinking about Melanie. Don't ask why, but I feel kind of bad that she just got shafted out of my life after one of Sam's plans."

"Yeah, I guess it was kind of rough..." Carly stated. "Forget history, let's go downstairs and talk this over. I bet your starving anyways."

"Hah, and how would you know that?"

"Your mother feeds you Veggietarts and grass sandwiches." she giggled. "I'd be hungry."

"Yeah..." She's so right...

As we made our way downstairs, however, my guilt grew exponentially. I had always promised Carly that I'd spill about my secrets. The problem is, I neglected to tell her about Melanie and I making out after our failed date. Sam said to stay away, but I blatantly disregarded her.

To make matters worse, I've still talked to Melanie to this day.

To add insult to injury, Melanie and I never really lost our "thing" as people would say. We have our own relationships; our feelings for each other have simply been suspended due to circumstance.

Honestly, the only thing I could do to survive was date Sam! It's the same body, and almost the same sensation! Right? I mean Sam and I were meant for each other. She's the best! Then, Melanie came along and I just don't..know..

"Freddie?" Carly asked. She was nudging my shoulder; I zoned out as I sat on the Shay's couch.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What's on your mind. It's pretty weird, and it's kind of concerning." she replied. She grinned a bit too; I'm puzzled.

"I don't want to talk about it Carly. I can't say."

"Tell me Freddie! You promised me you'd always spill your secrets!"

"I know, and it's one promise that I sort of wish that I never kept."

"Well, if that's how you feel...then fine." she pouted. She began to get up and approach the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I'm going back to my room to study! I'm taking care of myself, since apparently I can't help you."

I sighed.

"Wait." I uttered.

"What?" she shouted.

"Let me tell you a story. A good story." I said.

She turned around and I caught her eyes. It's storytime.

Carly's POV:

I glided down the stairs and rolled my eyes. Something's got to be wrong this boy! One moment he's dying to tell me news, and the next he withdraws his offer. Looks it's sharing time once more.

"Okay Freddie, what's up?" I asked. He sat there silently again for a moment, then broke the silence:

"You know when Melanie came to visit at the end of our freshman year?" he replied.

"Yeah, I do. Didn't she like you a lot?" I inquired.

"She did. So uh. She and I. She had this surprise."

My mouth dropped open; he kept another secret! How could he!

"Freddie! What the hell did you two do?" I screamed.

"Shhh!" he motioned. "Isn't Spence home?"

"Don't worry about it! What did you two do?" I asked.

"She and I. Well we, just. We did some stuff."

"What stuff. Spill it before I get bored." I replied nonchalantly.

"We made out..twice. Then we.."

To be honest, that's not too bad. I've kissed tons of guys! There's got to be something else.

"Do you still like her?" I spit. I placed my hands on my hips and stared into his chocolate eyes. I fought to urge to wander in his eyes and focused into his obviously fractured soul.

"I can't lie. I do. But with Sam.."

"What about Sam! You've liked her sister this entire time?"

"No, no! That's not how it is. It's just that I'm confused. I love Sam, but Melanie's just.."

"Freddie, your heart belongs in one place. To be honest, I'd like to keep talking but I can't. I'm feeling bad for Sam."

"Why?" he asked. He's so dumb.

"Sam's tried so hard for years to win your affection! She finally won and she's holding on with all she's got Freddie! She's improved her grades, she stopped getting detentions! She throws you all her love and attention!"

Freddie just looked in slight horror.

...

"..and here you are! Split whether you like my best friend, or her twin sister! I can't believe you!"

"Whoa calm down! I'm not cheating! I sware!"

"It doesn't matter if you're cheating or not. Who mentioned cheating?"

"I thought that's what you're insinuating!" he spit back.

" I just don't think you appreciate Sam enough! Don't you realize that? How hard she tries to please you!" I cried. I begged; the pleading tone in my voice was clear.

Freddie just licked his lips and his breathing slowed. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and held his head down low. I think I drove any crazy boy thoughts from his head.

I felt bad for really driving the boy to near tears though. I broke the silence as softly as I could so I could return upstairs to my work.

"Well Freddie. I gotta go upstairs and finish my studying. I wish I could know everything like you, but I gotta read books and all"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Carly. Thanks." he replied. He seems sane.

As I walked up the stairs though, I felt deep down quite the contrary. I threw the thought out and buried myself in my studies.

* * *

So. What ever happened to that diary Melanie took? What is Carly going to do? We'll see...


	7. Chapter Two: Discovery

Author's Note: Hey everybody, I'm back from my brief break with the second chapter to my fanfiction! I won't be updating on a daily basis until further notice, but nevertheless, enjoy the story! Your reviews are highly appreciated as well! I could use some.

* * *

Carly's POV:

Studying for two hours is exhausting, but it's futile now after my little talk with Freddie. I'm really concerned aboutmy grades, but his interest in Melanie is an unpleasant surprise that grasps my full attention. Honestly, it seems so strange that he likes her, and it's more suspicious that he hasn't told Sam about his secret.

Then again, Sam would absolutely tear his head off if he ever considering leaving her for her sister.

At the very least he confided in me though, but that alone hinted to me that something's 's nice he hasn't kept everything a secret, but I still need to fill some of the blanks. Otherwise, I have a feeling that all hell is going to break lose between Sam and Freddie, with me in the middle of it all.

Before I start my own investigation though, I needed a little treat to keep me awake. A Peppy Cola with extra caffeine. Besides, I bet Spencer might want to see me since I've been upstairs for hours now.

I skipped excitedly to the fridge, only to find no Peppy Cola stocked in my fridge. That's strange. Rather, I found a message scrawled on a little yellow note. Great.

_"Dear Carly or Sam. Got to get more Peppy Cola. I don't know what else to write. "_

_- Spencer_

I don't understand my brother at all! He just bought a 12-pack special and they're all gone? Where is he anyways? I took a deep breath and peered out my kitchen window and discovered that it was snowing. It seemed so beautiful and tranquil; I guess everything seems nicer when take a step back, place your stress aside, and appreciate the simpler things in life.

I let out a quiet yawn as I leaned against the counter, and realized that I needed to go back upstairs and start looking for answers. As I grabbed my laptop and curled up in my bed, I hoped for two things: a snowday tomorrow and that Melanie would be on Splashface. I wasn't so sure about the former happening, but I managed to wait long enough for the latter to occur. Right when she got online, I sent her a message:

_hey!_

Well, I guess that's a little feisty. I'm tired though! After a couple seconds she wrote:

_hey carly! how've you been?_

Oh, you have no idea sister...

_i'm fine. can we talk?_

_well sure. we are now lol. what's up?_

_it's about freddie. i think he still likes you._

It took awhile for her to reply, but she wrote back:

_he does?_

_yeah he does. why?_ I wrote.

_well.._

_what?_

_that's kinda what i've been hoping for..if that makes sense_

_what do you mean?_

I'm so confused right now it's not even right! What do you mean she's hoping she likes him? They're both in relationships now! They haven't talked in years! Have they?

_he and i always kinda like each other..whenever we talk on chat we're kinda flirty. i guess we do it because of that surprise i gave him after our failed date.._

I'm sure Freddie doesn't want me to ruin his cover by telling her I know the "secret". I'll play coy..

_thats interesting. but arent u two in relationships already? like hes with sam._

_oh ik that. thats what i planned all along lol._

This chick's whack.

_what do u mean this is planned?_

_lol you've got so many questions. do u really wanna kno?_

Oh my god, yes!

_yes!_

I had to wait a bit, but it was so worth it:

_remember when i swiped sam's diary? i had it with me after i arrived at ur apartment for my date w/ freddie?_

_yeah. what about it. did u ever give it back?_

_well yeah..i did. but before i did, i made sure that every guy knew that sam liked freddie. she wrote it in her diary, like, a million times._

_srsly?_

_yeah! so since every guy knew she liked freddie, they never bothered asking her out. that meant eventually those two would hook up._

_but if those two are hooked up, how do you fit in?_

_those two will separate after awhile. they might get along, but one of them will ruin it._

_r u sure?_

_yeah. and if it doesn't work out that way..well. something will happen._

_i see.._

_well that's good. i gtg carly! nice talking to you!_

_yeah same here. ttyl.._

As I shut my laptop and went to bed, I knew tomorrow was going to be tense. Sam and Freddie might not know it now, but there's a storm on the horizon. It's going to hit us all three of us. I didn't want to think about it anymore though. With another yawn, I shut off my lights and fell asleep with the dream of a snowday for tomorrow.

* * *

Sam's POV:

My alarm clock rang and rang; I didn't bother to shut it off for awhile. After a few minutes I got the message though, after which I just I lazily swung it off my nightstand. As it crashed to ground, I muttered a couple curse words about the broken clock and got dressed.

It was cold in my room; my mom probably forgot to pay the heating bills again. I shivered slightly as I got dressed and prepared for another day for school. Life's not so bad I guess, but it's so boring in the winter. To make me unhappier, I'm hungry, and there's no food in the house. I'm tired, and I've got to go to school. It's also that certain time of the month, and there's much to say about that.

As I made my way downstairs to whip myself a makeshift breakfast, I turned on the kitchen tv hoping to hear the weather. It was pretty snowy last night, so I hoped enough white stuff fell so I wouldn't have to go to school. Of course, the weatherman confirmed it was alright for all the kids to go school. Stupid Seattle. All rain, and no snow.

The walk to school was uneventful. All I saw were piles of snow and gray streets, which blended with the gray sky and the pale stratus clouds. I needed Freddie to cheer me up. I love that boy so much; we've been through so much.

I found Freddie at his usual place in the morning; his locker. I gave my nub a nice nudge and greeted him:

"Hey dorkface!"

"Morning, Princess."

I love it when he says that.

"Don't you wish that you could skip winter? Like it's so dull!"

"Yeah, I wish we could.." he mumbled. His eyes trailed from my face back into his locker.

"Aww, what's your problem muffin?"

"I'm..just confused. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Well that sucks." I replied. There's not much to say..

"Yeah. At least vacation's coming up."

"True that. What's your plan for break, Fredlumps? Gonna boost the iCarly site with a 2.6 gigahertz server?"

"No! I'm probably going to be home most of the time, or at family reunion crap.."

"Same. I'm kinda pissed since Melanie's coming to visit for Christmas too."

"She is? Why?" he asked.

"I know! I wish she wasn't coming too, but whatever. At least it's only two days."

"I didn't know.."

"What?" I asked. What is he talking about?

"Oh, I have no idea. Sorry baby, I'm like really out of it now."

"Fine Fredweird, get to class. I'll talk to you when you actually make sense at lunch."

"Sounds good" he smiled.

I couldn't help but grin when his face lit up; it's that magic that makes me never want to leave him. I feel so loved and so great whenever I'm around him. He pecked my cheek and gave embraced me with one of his hugs, which is our normal ritual in the morning. If I don't see him after school and do more with him, it's the best part of my day.

"Hah okay, that's enough lovin' for Momma" I said. I gently broke free from his arms and turned back toward him.

"Fine..fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Duh.." I muttered. I walked off to class, feeling a little better than before.

* * *

Where is this story going? Reviews please!


	8. Chapter Three: Words

Author's Note: I'm back! Enjoy this chapter that I whipped up for you during my hiatus. Update should be up my either tomorrow or the day after, so keep checking back and review!

* * *

Freddie's POV:

As I finished up my last class, I realized that Carly was right; I belong with Sam. I love Sam more than any man could bear to, but a part of me also knew I couldn't abruptly sever my ties with Melanie. My heart knows to stick with Sam, but it's also attached to Melanie's unwavering and genuine affection. I'm forced to cut one off; a choice that's going to potentially hurt all three of us. It's my fault I let this problem persist since being with Sam, but I figured it would disappear when Melanie stayed in boarding school. The genius in me never realized that she does return for the holidays, and she still is going to continue where she left off. Carly isn't going to want to deal with me, but one other Shay might want to

hear it.

The walk to the Shay's apartment felt miserable; the wind nipped at face as I marched through piles of gray slush and fresh fallen snow. I took a look to the skies to see it locked with billows of gray; droplets of rain began to float down. I sighed as I finished my walk to Bushwell. The rain intensified shortly before I arrived to Carly's apartment, and I moaned as I drudged through Lewbert's lobby dripping with rainwater.

"Hey! You wet filthy hooligan get out of my lobby!" Lewbert screamed. His fit tore half of his paperwork, but I couldn't care less. Today, I'm not taking his shit. I lowered my bag to ground, and pointed my finger clear into his face:

"Watch it! You filthy lecherous bag of shit! If you utter one more word, I'll hop this counter and crush your face into the floor until nothing's left but your sagging pus filled wart. Are we clear?" I shouted.

Lewbert looked back in shock; he gave the very same look of horror that Sam evoked on her victims.

I figured I should leave on that note, as that is what Sam would do in this situation. I smirked as I climbed the mahogany stairs to Carly's; Sam's imbued me with her fighting spirit. Most people might say she's a poor influence, but her aggression was one thing I needed over years. Getting your way; it feels good.

While buried in thought, I came upon Carly's apartment. I got my hopes up. Carly wouldn't be back for another forty minutes, and I didn't see Sam on the trek here. I just walked in and saw exactly what I wanted. Spencer sat perched on a low wooden stool, sculpting from a large block of brown ice.

"Greetings, child who lives across the hall."

"Salutations, adult who acts like a kid!" I replied.

He chuckled a bit, with full knowledge I was right.

"So, just hangin' here until Carly gets back, Freddo? You're here kind of early."

"I'm early on purpose, Spence. I gotta talk to you about something."

He spun around, simply aghast at my rather simple assertion.

"Did you go in my room?"

What?

"Nah Spencer. Why do you keep asking that?"

"Oh." he muttered. "That's only something for me, myself, and I to know!" Haha!" he claimed. He dug in his shallow toolbox for another ice pick.

"Oh." I replied. "Could I just talk to you about something?"

"Sure, shoot Freddie."

"You know I've been going out with Sam, right?"

"Mhm" he whispered. "It's adorable." he cooed.

"Well, we've been going out for awhile, but all this time I've had feelings for another girl."

"So, you've been cheating, my young player. I see..."

"No! It's not like that. It's just that I've kind of liked Melanie since freshman year, but I went out with Sam in the meantime."

"Well Freddo." he started. He spun around and looked me in the eye:

"It sounds like Sam's playing second to Melanie, no matter how you might put it. What are you going to do, that is the question..." he trailed.

"I want to stay with Sam."

"Then do it! By all means!"

"It's not that easy!" I pleaded.

Spencer looked down, and he looked back up at me. I stared back with a blank expression. Moments later, he broke the silence.

"You remind me a lot about myself, Freddie. I had a dilemma like this when I was your age.."

"What happened?"

"A lot of stuff happened." he returned.

"Could you describe the nature of this stuff?" I inquired.

"Well. I had this girlfriend sophomore year. She and I started dating after I wore a tux at one of my school plays."

I nodded my head.

"She and I were doing fine, but I met her younger sister. I didn't care much for her, but she was so charming!" he sighed.

"Did you cheat?"

"No. The younger one made a move on me while I was at my girlfriend's house though. I didn't resist. My girlfriend caught me and thought I was cheating and left me."

"Well, at least you got the younger one, right?"

"Yeah! It wasn't that great though!" he moaned. "It was great until she flung herself on my ex-girlfriend's new boyfriend. She was just a jealous conniving no good freshman who-

"Spencer!"

"Aww, let me finish Freddie!"

"I get the point though!" I laughed.

"Well. Okay." he smiled. "Just stay with Sam. It's easier to end something that's never begun. In your case, your little felony with Melanie." he stated.

"It's not that easy though!" I pleaded again. I couldn't even laugh at his wordplay.

"I never said it was easy, but that doesn't change that it's right. Right?" He looked up to ceiling, confused at the sound of his own advice.

"Right." I sighed.

"I'm going into my room." he stated. "In the meantime, please enjoy my sculpture in its succulent and fizzy beauty." He grinned and began to head into his room.

"What's it made of?"

"Oh, that's a huge block of Peppy-Cola." he called from his room.

"Ah!" I said.

It's quite a piece of art; it's pure soda molded like the Peppy-Cola logo. While I marveled at Spencer's craftsmanship, I heard the door burst open.

"Hey, Sam."

"How'd you know it was me?"

I laughed. "You always kick in the door. Carly's just more graceful than that."

"Shut it, Benson. What's that brown block you're staring at?"

"It's frozen Peppy-Cola. Spencer's molding it into their logo, and it's pretty sweet."

"Oh, let me see!" she cried. Sam bolted to my side and was in as much as I was.

"It's so beautiful. It makes me thirsty though." she said.

"Well, you gotta wait. I'm sure Spencer used all the Cola in the fridge to make this thing."

"Mama's thirsty!" she pouted. "..and she's in the mood for some frozen cola."

"You wouldn't!" I cried. My eyes widened as she bent down and start to suck slowly away at the frozen ends of the sculpture.

...

I couldn't help but watch her suck away at the sculpture, eyes closed, body and hair swaying ever so silently. She opened one eye and saw me standing in a forced silence; she smirked as she got her fill.

As I watched her finish off half the "a" of the sculpture, she suddenly spun around and grabbed my shirt.

"Don't get your hopes up, kid."

"I-I wasn't hoping for.." I started. I feared her fiery retribution, but she backed up and looked straight at my pants. What?

"Your pants say otherwise." she grinned. "Which head is in charge, anyways?" she giggled. She was in charge of the situation now; my knees faltered.

"Uh. Are you still thirsty?" I managed to say. I put out an offer to get out; I can't stand being in here right now.

"What question is that? Of course I am, Fredweird. Let's go pick up some drinks! And some ham.."

"What about Carly?"

"What about her? I'll text her later, duh." she replied.

"Oh yeah.." I muttered.

"You alright? Did I just ruin the innocence that your mommy worked so hard to keep?" she teased.

"You ruined that the day we started dating."

"So true. Let's get out of here! Sheesh!"

With that, she and I made our way to her house. It was a long trip back to her place, but it was well worth the walk. Her personal fridge is stacked with smoothies, drink mixes, and everything you could ever want for a beverage. Except alcohol. Sam never wanted to be like her mother.

"Well we're here." she said. We climbed the icy stairs to her front door and entered. Her house looked same as ever, though I noticed some pink luggage near her dining room table.

"What's this?" I smirked. I motioned over to the pink items and began to tease Sam. "This looks like a pretty little case. Never knew you were into pink, Samantha."

"Oh, be quiet. That's Melanie's crap. She showed up sometime today."

"Oh, okay. You mind if I go say hi?"

"Nope." Sam replied. "I'mma go get some drinks for us though. So don't take forever!" she stated. Her voice elevated a bit at the end; I took heed.

I climbed up her dark stairwell to the second floor. It was thankfully brighter once I made my way towards Melanie's room; I hate the dark. I knocked on her door, and she opened it.

"Hey Freddie! How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. Glad to see you're looking good as usual." I chimed.

"Oh Freddie, you flirt. Come in! I'm just finishing up on the computer."

I hesitated, but I didn't resist her offer.

Melanie closed the door, and turned towards my direction. She asked:

"So Freddie, what's new?"

"Nothing much." I returned. "I didn't know you were coming here for the holidays though. That was a bit of a surprise."

"Was it, a good surprise?" she laughed. The Puckett's laugh at the most unnerving moments...

"Yeah, it was. Except you're with a guy now, so like it's just not the same.." I started. Crap. That's not what I needed to say.

"Oh, I understand. You know I still like you though Freddie." she replied. "It's just that we're separated by circumstance."

At this moment, I heard quiet stomping; likely the beating of my heart. I didn't know what to do.

"Well, what should we do?"

"Want to repeat freshman year?" she giggled.

"You can't! You'll be cheating on your man!" I argued.

"You'd be cheating on my sister. Your point?" she replied. Her tone was so convincing, so controlled and inviting, I couldn't refuse. What have I done?

"It's only for a little bit. Until we get to be together later on." she whispered. She began to tug at my shirt. "Come on..." she goaded.

I crashed onto her bed and she lied on top of me. She began to passionately kiss, and I returned. Our mumbles were quiet, but something louder hammered at the door.

"Open up. Now." the voice exclaimed.

* * *

I wonder who's at the door?


	9. Chapter Four: Confusion

Author's Note: Hey everybody, it's the thewritershand! I'm back with the fourth main chapter of my story. Before we get to business, however, I would like to take a little time to thank JunoLuv for selflessly promoting this story in her own fic. I appreciate the notion very much, and I encourage you to read and review her work if you haven't already. You won't be dissapointed. For those who were referred here by her, I sincerely hope my work doesn't let you down. For all of you readers out there, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Freddie's POV:

I knew from that moment that all of my fears regarding Sam have been realized; a mere wooden door separates her fury from my face. Sam was going to break that door in seconds if didn't open it up, so I flew off of Mel's bed to her bedroom door. With a sense of surrender, I calmly unlocked the door and stood by the doorknob paralyzed by fear. A split-second of silence passed; Melanie sat on her bed, while I stood firm with my back towards her. Then, all went dark.

I woke up, about a minute or so after to discover a rather altered world. I heard bickering voices far in the distance and saw that they came from these strange similar looking shapes. Thankfully, my brain quickly began to regain full consciousness, and I deducted Sam flew inside Melanie's room and rendered me unconscious when the door smashed against my head. As the seconds past, I was thankful the injury wasn't too severe; I regained most of my vision and hearing again, but I lost parts of my short-term memory. One Puckett was tackling another; I couldn't tell which since I forgot who wore what. I instead focused on their words, since I knew I'd never be able to discern which was which.

"How dare you..take..from me? What the hell?"

"Don't blame it on..really..started it.."

"I don't..care! I'm going to..until you're.."

"I'm your sis! You..do that. We always..."

From that point on, I realized that Sam had the upper hand in this battle. I can't bear to see Melanie hurt too bad, but if I lift a finger to help her, Sam might kill me along with her. I could always help Sam beat Melanie down, but that's perhaps the sickest thing I've ever heard. What have I done? I don't even remember!

There's only one thing to do; I have to take Sam's beating. Sam will think it's justified, and Melanie won't be completely destroyed. As I motioned over to this fight though, I was astounded to see that Melanie had taken control, at least temporarily:

"Melanie! Get off of her!"

Melanie turned to see that I had finally woken from my bout of unconsciousness. She frowned at my command and replied:

"What? Why Freddie? She just attacked me! She's going for you next!"

"I know that. Just leave her to me. Leave it all to me, and just get out!" I screamed. Sam seethed at my courage, and vowed that she was going to pry my head open. I winced, but I focused on finishing my rather brief talk with Melanie.

"Freddie, it's my room!" she pouted. I laughed in my head. It's true, but she's not going to want to be in here to watch what's going to happen.

"Look! I understand that! Just please get out, I have to handle this!"

Melanie sighed and turned towards me again with admiration.

"Well, okay. Good luck, Freddie." she uttered. She loosened her grip on Sam and flashed a look towards me of despair; she must have known that I was going to get destroyed. Nevertheless, she fled the room full of guilt. It felt sickening that she would've taken the beating from Sam instead of me. Again though, for what?

"Sam, what the hell happened?" I asked. I pleaded to her while I looked her straight into her cerulean eyes. Her blonde curls lie flung out in every direction on the carpeted floor, while her appendages remain stretched out, still in the position when she was pinned.

"Freddie Benson.." she echoed. "After all the times we've been together, and all the stuff we did. It means nothing to you, does it?"

"What?" I asked.

"Stop saying what! You know damn well what the hell you did!" she snapped. She got up from the ground and pinned me against the wall. Flashbacks from the Groovy Smoothie ran through my head. My breathing grew shallow as I listened to her words. Each sentence was followed by a punch. Punches that I apparently deserved...

"What happened? I can't even remember! I-I...my head!"

"I trusted you, Freddie! You're the only boy I ever loved, and you choose to love my sister instead!"

"What did I do?" I pleaded.

"You two swapped spit on her bed while you two giggled about repeating freshman year. That enough for 'ya?"

With that, she punched me in the abdomen. I began to remember what happened; at the least, I remember I didn't initiate it.

"I didn't start it Sam! She did!"

She punched me again, harder. I began to cough and almost weep from the pain. I could've just retaliated, but I'm never going to strike Sam. No matter how abusive she gets, I just can't do that to her.

"Oh Sam! Just hear me out! I made a mistake!"

"I thought you said she started it!"

"She did! It's my fault I didn't stop her! How can I resist kissing someone who looks just like you?"

She backed off for a second, and she took in what I said. I thought what I said got to her, but she replied with an answer that I didn't even see coming:

"You resist because you know you have already have somebody who looks like that, who already trusts you and loves you. I thought you loved me Freddie. I guess not. I guess this is your revenge, for all the things I did to you. I see how it is."

I froze against the wall as her words sliced my being in half. I just realized that I had soiled the best experience in my life with a single mistake. For the first time in my adolescent life, I shed a tear in her presence as I grasped how much grief and suffering I inflicted on Sam.

"I don't care for your tears, Benson. I'm going to Carly's. I don't care what you do. Just stay away from me."

She stormed through the door and slammed it shut; I slid down the wall and buried my face in my hands. I'm not exactly sure how much time elapsed, but Melanie returned in the room to find me nearly sobbing, half from pain, and half from grief.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You did! You happened! You ruined everything!" I shouted.

"I-I didn't mean to ruin everything! I just thought it'd make you happy if we did what we did." she said. She spoke softly with subtle frown, but her motions went unnoticed.

"I hate you." I muttered. "I hate you with every fiber of my existence."

Melanie took the words to heart; she became visibly uncomfortable, but she held her ground. She only said:

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt Freddie! I was going to take her beating! I took the blame!" she pleaded.

"I don't care!" I cried. "You hurt Sam! She'll never see me the same ever again because of what we did."

I panted and grew quiet; I wasn't in any condition to exactly fight anymore. As I looked up, I saw Melanie sit back down to my level.

"Well, Freddie. You might not think it, but I really know how awful this is. If there's anything I can do to fix this, I'll do it!" she said. I turned away, but she placed her hand on my cheek and turned my face back towards hers.

"I mean it."

I sighed. This predicament was both our fault, I guess. I would've just told her to not touch me, but being a guy, I'm not going to complain about it. That's just ridiculous.

"Well, could you help me onto a softer surface or something? I just want to go to sleep.."

"You can use my bed. And I promise I won't do anything bad, Freddie." she smiled. She carefully guided me to her bed and made sure I was comfortable.

"Thanks.." I muttered. A part of me hated myself; I couldn't stay mad at Melanie, not even for five minutes! I gave the thought up and surrendered to sleep. I knew the rest of my break would be miserable, so I shut my eyes and dreamed back to better times.

Melanie's POV:

Freddie quietly fell asleep after I helped him into my bed; he's just as adorable as he was when I first remember seeing him. I know well that I have a boyfriend, and I'm thankful that he hasn't found out about this entire mess, at least yet. He's probably going to dump me after he hears though. Oh well. What really bothers me is that I've never even cheated in my life, not even on my tests! Freddie's just so strange; he brings out what seems to be what's awful in me! I stole a few looks at him while he slept, and then I turned away and stared out my window. As I watched some snow begin to fall, I began to ponder why this entire predicament exists. After some thought, it hit me:

The boy is the first guy I really loved.

He never even acknowledged I existed when we first met, but he began to love me when he realized that I loved him. I guess it was exciting to have a guy spontaneous cling to you like that; I've had plenty of guys, but none so pure and so wholesome. It's no wonder Sam and I find so much to love in the kid; he is what he is: nothing more, and nothing less. His love is genuine, and it comes with a fabulous body and personality. He went so far for me as to take all of Sam's blows, even though I initiated our kissing.

On that note, I felt awful that I soiled everything between Sam and him. In my pursuit to have him to myself, I ruined what was definitely the best aspect of Sam's entire life. She had him, while I had my grades, wealth, and popularity. Sam couldn't even top me in looks, since we're identical. I also played sports; Sam couldn't since she was always after-school for detention. The contrasts between us were staggering, and it's no wonder she doesn't want to be around me. I make feel like she's a failure. Without him, she's back to her old life.

That notion hurt me though. I love Sam! A part of me wanted her back with Freddie, but my own interests wanted him with me. It looks like I'll have to think of something to fix this problem. Before I do anything though, I need to sleep too. I took to the side of my bed not occupied by Freddie, and curled up beneath my covers.

* * *

Melanie's making a plan. Remember Christmas is approaching? Carly and Sam will be talking; Melanie will be plotting; Freddie will be sleeping. Send those reviews in!


	10. Chapter Five: Emotion

Author's Note: Hey everybody, I'm back! I'd like to express my sincere thanks to all those who have read_ and _reviewed this story as of yet. It's been a pleasure, and I hope I keep this story to all of your expectations. Personally, this chapter was incredibly difficult to write, in part because I found it quite challenging to truly capture how each character was feeling and how they expressed it. It also may be a bit less exciting than others, but I promise things will heat up once more. There's always some filler between the good parts! Until then, enjoy this addition:

* * *

Carly's POV:

I figured that after I had finished school today, I wouldn't have any real issues until school resumed in two weeks. I thought it'd be nice to spend the night out with Sam and Freddie, since we've all been a little busy lately. Of course, when I thought of the notion, it disappears. In this case, Sam burst through my apartment door looking livid, wrecked, and furious. Millions of things could cause her to be this way; ugly striped shirts, wasted ham, or just being a "nub." If there's anything I've learned over the last few years though, it's that only one nub that can get her this riled up. Oh Freddie...

"What happened to you?" I cried. I scanned her top to bottom while she caught her breath.

"Freddie cheated on me with my sister, that's what." she spat.

"How?" I asked. I clenched my fists together and furrowed my eyebrows together; Freddie obviously discarded my advice to him about ditching Melanie.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she screamed. Sam clenched her fists too and gritted her teeth. She flung herself into one my couch pillows and muffled one of her ear-splitting screams.

"Sam! You've got to tell me! I mean, you promised you'd tell me everything!" I begged. She raised her head from the pillow and yelled:

"Really Carls? You're going to mention that stupid promise I made a million years ago!"

"Calm down Sam! I jus-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm just fine!"

"Sam!"

"What!" she bellowed.

"What's going on here!" a voice shouted.

My brother Spencer had been in the shower, but apparently he heard our voices and jumped out. His entire body was lathered in foamy white shampoo; his hair spiked in directions. He was the one who asked what was going on, and looked concerned at Sam's anger.

Sam inspected Spencer top to bottom, likely thankful that Spencer grabbed a towel to cover his..goods. She grew quieter and said:

"Nothing's going on. Go back to your shower."

"Okay then.." Spencer said. He drew out the words and fled back into the shower. He ran the water a little slower; I'm sure he wanted to hear our discussion more carefully.

"Sam, Freddie's a complete jerk. Are you going to break up with him?" I asked.

Sam kept her voice lower and shook her head slowly in despair.

"I-I can't give that boy up, Carly. You know that.." she muttered.

"Sure you can!" I said.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Carls! Freddie's my life, and apparently I'm just his toy until the better twin comes along."

I sighed and began to think before I spoke. The only way to fix this problem is to get her back together with Freddie. I can't have my two best friends apart; it'll ruin our show and our lives.

"Sam, don't say that."

"I'm just statin' the facts girl. Melanie's got me beat everywhere. She even got the best of me when we got in a fight."

"You guys fought!" I exclaimed.

"What, were you born yesterday? Of course we fought!"

"Sam, if you're going to fight with Melanie over Freddie, you've got to realize you've got one huge advantage. And because of that, you've got two now."

"I'm listening.." she groaned. She sat up on my couch and placed her feet on our table. I quickly sat down next to her and started to explain:

"Melanie doesn't have the history nor the time you've spent with Freddie. You've teased him and loved him so much more than her."

"Yeah? So? What's your point?" she asked.

"Your history with Freddie will win him back. Do you know guilty he probably feels right now?"

"Well..."

"Well, what!" I pouted. She's going to get back with him and that's it! I can't take all of their drama anymore!

"I know I'll get him back. It's just hard for me to take him back that fast. He made out with Melanie Carly!"

"I know! But Momma plays to win, right Sam? Just take him back for three days, at least until Mel's gone."

Sam sat in defiance with her arms crossed.

"Come on.." I begged.

"Ugh. Fine." she groaned. She glanced at me but managed to shoot me a smile; it was one of her genuine ones. I couldn't help but give her a hug. The embrace was short-lived though, and it was back to business.

"Well that was nice. But I need a plan now, Carls. Freddison obviously feels guilty, but I need to make sure Mel doesn't play any more tricks."

"Oh!" I muttered. "You're sounding awfully devious Sam.."

"Mmm. Get me a plate ham?"

"Get it yourself!"

"But I'm planning! You seriously expect me to do two things at once?" she whined. She looked at me incredulously; some things never change. I made my way to the fridge and continued our little talk:

"Hmm. Christmas is coming up, isn't it?" I asked.

"Nah, it is?" Sam asked.

"Shut up, Sam" I giggled. "If I were you, I'd get him a gift."

"Why on Earth would I do that?"

"It makes you the best girlfriend ever! It'll make him feel guiltier."

She smirked. "I see where you're going with that...what should I get?"

"Well I don't know Sam! You know him better than I do!" I cried. Gosh!

"Oh right..I'll think of something. Can we just plan on how to get revenge on Melanie now? I'm sick of thinking about Fredifer."

"Fine." I moaned. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I've got a plan Carls. But, can I stay the night?"

"When don't you stay the night?" I replied.

"So true.." she grinned. "Now about that plan...it goes something like this:

* * *

Freddie's POV:

I let out a sigh and rubbed my eyes a bit. My body ached from bottom up; Sam's beating did a number on my entire body. I coughed a bit as I surveyed my surroundings; it appears that I slept in Melanie's room. I sighed again. I have to stay away from this girl at all costs. I've already jeopardized my relationship with Sam, and I'm sure Carly isn't going to happy to see me because of it. I've caused that girl so much trouble lately, but I hope I'll find a way to make stuff right since Christmas is only two days away.

Melanie's still asleep on the other side of the bed, and her curls bobbing up and down confirmed she's not waking up anytime soon. I slowly motioned my way to her side of the bed and listened to her; she sounds just like Sam does when she sleeps. It hurt hearing her sleep; I realized I might never be so close to Sam again this way.

I tried to make my way back to my side of her bed, but I clumsily kicked Melanie in the process. Way to go, Freddo. I called Sam ungraceful, and now I kicked Melanie in the back. It's not my fault though! It's tough to move when your ribcage is sore and your heart wishes it had been stronger. Strong enough to avoid Melanie...

Melanie woke up from my kick and rolled so that she faced me. She smiled and uttered:

"Morning Freddie."

I blushed and buried my face in her pillow.

"You know, I understand you're upset, but you don't have to kick me in my own bed!" she said. She followed it with a slight giggle; she obviously forgot about what had conspired last night.

I raised my head off her pillow and coldly replied:

"It was an accident. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Freddie. Did you kick me in your sleep?"

I fidgeted a bit; I'm an awful liar. I lost my composure and managed to squeal an unconvincing yeah.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Melanie placed her hand on mine.

"Obviously.." I grumbled.

"Look, I promise I'll get you back together with Sam! Just don't hate me!" she pleaded.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise Freddie. I only want to make you happy."

"Yeah? Well you shouldn't have made that move on me, Mel!" I joked. I can't stay at mad at this girl.

"Yeah.." she smiled. "That was just for me, to be honest."

"It wasn't bad for me though." I smirked.

"You liked it?" she asked.

"More than I'd like to admit." I admitted.

"Hmmm. Well, maybe you want take another go at it?" she offered.

"I think not, Mel. We have to get me back with Sam, remember?"

"Oh. Oh yeah.." she mumbled.

"Yeah, but it's early so we can talk it over later. I'm going to sleep for a bit, if that's alright."

"Oh yeah, go ahead. Do you mind if I sleep too? Like, next to you?"

"It's your bed."

"Oh. Right." she replied. I couldn't help but laugh; it lightened the mood a bit.

"Freddie?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I replied. I looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you."

* * *

How would he reply to that? To recap: Carly and Sam are plotting revenge against Melanie, while Freddie and Melanie plan on repairing their respective relationships with Sam. She promises to help him get back with Sam, but will she?


	11. Chapter Six: A Stranger's Union

Author's Note: Hey everybody, it's the writershand! I'm back with the sixth chapter of my story! I would've posted it somewhat sooner, but it wasn't quite finished. For those of my readers who watch the show diligently, you'll be pleased to find numerous references to prior episodes. Overall, I thought this was a well-written chapter; I loved writing every minute of it. Enough of this though, go enjoy this addition!

_

* * *

_

_Freddie's POV_:

"I love you too". I muttered.

At that moment, I knew I had to leave, and this time I had to honor my word. If I stayed any longer, I was going to truly fall in love with a girl that I'll see three days out of three-sixty-five. There's always summer, but that's just a tease for someone like me. Three months to love a girl, then another nine months to forget her during the schoolyear.

Melanie fell back asleep shortly after I finished pondering the future, and that was my signal to escape. Without a moment to spare, I hobbled out of her bed and fled for the front door. Mrs. Puckett had passed out watching a marathon on ABC Family it looks like; I wouldn't know though. Before bolting out the door, I snatched my coat and pulled on my boots. It'll be an arduous march to Carly's on foot, especially in my current battered state. Everything still aches, but I've got to tough it out for Sam and for Carly, and really, for myself.

The icy air of Seattle greeted me with a blast of frigid winter air. I shivered as I carefully made my way down Sam's front steps and onto the sidewalk. It was thankfully a downhill walk to Carly's, but there are patches of ice and piles of snow obscuring much of the sidewalk. I sighed as I realized I'd have to dodge between cars and pedestrians to make it Bushwell in one piece. The minutes seemed to grow into hours, but I knew that at that point the cold air was playing tricks with my mind.

About halfway through my trek back, I unmistakably saw Sam striding down the icy sidewalk; her poise and gait suggested she was on a mission. Once we got within striking distance, I tried to raise a hand to greet her, but she only brushed by me. She couldn't have known it was me. Otherwise, I probably would've gotten a nice beating greeting.

I continued to make a couple more steps, but I couldn't help but turn around to watch Sam walking off in the distance. The sight saddened me, but I realized I need to stick to matter at hand and press forth to Carly's. I snapped my head back around and continued my limping run to Bushwell Plaza. The building was nearly visible now, but I also looked a fool gasping for air and looking so proud to see an apartment building. Initially, I thought of continuing on anyways, but I decided to peruse a nice store before finishing my journey. Besides, I needed a rest from all of my walking.

* * *

_Sam's POV:_

The walk back home from Carly's was nothing special, but I could've sworn I brushed by Fredbag. After I walked a little further, I stole a glance at who I thought was Fredichini, but he only kept limping along in the opposite direction.

Besides, if it is Fredhead, he would've known it was me who passed him, turn around, and wait for me to turn around towards him. I'd know, since he always does that in the halls. What a creep.

Besides, Freddie is the final part of my master scheme that I whipped up with Carly late last night. The plan is pretty simple, and pretty perfect. Mama also loves how it falls in place. To add to its perfection, Carly also made sure there weren't any "loopholes" as Fredweird would say, so I'm confident it'll work without a hitch. Before I knew it, I burst through my own front door, and charged up the stairs to Melanie's room.

"Mel, open the damn door!" I shouted. I pounded on the door, and she opened it cautiously.

"Sam! Don't kill me!" she pleaded. She backed away from the door into a corner.

"You're gunna pay for what did you with my boyfriend, sis. This time, he's not here to save you." I seethed. I let out a wicked smile and stared into her eyes. I saw my spitting image frozen in the corner, and she's in the perfect state for me to exact my revenge.

"Sam! I'm not going to hurt you. I'm-I don't. I don't want to!" she began. Her voice was racked with uncertainty.

I had my right fist fly into the corner, but instead of making contact with her face, I swung and missed. Mel's eyes bulged at the sight and before I knew it I ignited her fighting spirit. Without warning, she dropped me to the floor and had me pinned after two minutes of raw fighting.

"Surprised?" she giggled. "You shouldn't underestimate me, Sam. You know you're the one who taught me how to fight."

"What are you going to do to me." I replied. My tone was flat; she wasn't going to do anything to me.

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything to you, Sam. I'm just going to lock you in my closet though! You're not getting away with trying to pound me to pulp, Sammie."

I cringed at her sugary sentences and fought back with some might, but she managed to shove me into her rather roomy closet. I yelped when my behind made contact with her heels, but I held my rage in as she shut the closet door.

"What are you going to do now Mel? You better let me out!" I cried.

"I'm going out with your friends as you, that's all. Hope you don't mind!" she called back.

"You could never pretend to be me, sister. Carls will sniff you out like a piece of rotten ham."

"That's a rather gruesome analogy.." she replied. "Also, we'll see how believable I can be. I was always the smart one."

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here. A closet door separates you from me and I'm still getting sick."

"Well, okay then. Bye! Happy Christmas Eve!" she called.

Hah. Merry Christmas, Melanie. Hope Santa hurls a sack of coal in your face.

* * *

_Carly's POV:_

I sat nervously on my couch, anxiously waiting for Sam's signal. I drank my wahoo punch, and looked at my watch to make some seconds pass by, but I got no new texts. I drummed my fingers on the screen of my phone and then it vibrated!

I thought: Sam replied! I let out a yelp and flipped it open:

_hey carly, it's freddie! do you like red, blue, or does it not matter._

No! I was so excited and of all people the text could be from, it's from Freddie! At least have it be some hot dude or somethin'; I'm single! Ugh. I pounded my thumbs on my phone keyboard and replied back:

_idk i like them both. put 'em together._

After I hit send, I went back to my jittery state and drinking punch. In the middle of another sip, my phone vibrated again and all of the punch splashed up my nose. Eww! I flipped it open and read the message:

_isnt that purple? w.e._

Ugh. Freddie. I want to slap that boy right now. My rage would've built but I got a third text:

_the meatball is in the sauce, and the rotten ham's on its way._

Yes! That's Sam's signal. Her codenames were just like when we disposed of Howard and Briggs freshman year. Except this time, she's the meatball, the sauce is her house, and the rotten is ham is Melanie. This is excellent; all has gone according to plan. It must've been tough for Sam to just lose a "fight" on purpose, but it's nothing on her pride! Now, I just have to wait for Melanie to come over here as Sam. Sam suggested she would do something devious like that. Now, I know its Melanie bursting through my door, since Sam is definitely "trapped."

With that, Melanie burst through my door. Impressive; she didn't knock cordially like she normally does. She's got nothing on me though.

"Hey Sam!" I cried.

"Hey Carls! I'm finally here. Wanna hit up the mall?"

"Are you going to use your own money this time?" I warned.

"Nah! I got some myself this time."

What an amateur; Sam never has money no matter the circumstances.

"Well that's a pleasant surprise. Hey Sam, could you do me favor?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Could you go help me clean up the kitchen? I just finished making dessert for me, you, and Freddie for tonight. It's a cake!"

"Ugh, I don't wanna!"

"Fine then. Just stay on the couch. Some friend you are." I teased.

"I will!" she replied. She put her feet straight on my coffee table and took a nice nap.

I motioned over to the kitchen and started shuffling around some pans and whatnot. After a bit though, I got quiet and pulled a pair of handcuffs right out of my left pocket. I knew I wouldn't be able to fight Melanie, but there's no way she'll be able to stop me from binding her to my couch.

"Sam" still sleeping, I clicked open one side of the cuff and attached it to the couch, and then opened up the other. Then, I delicately opened up the second and placed it around her right wrist, and then closed it. Perfect. With that, she woke up suddenly.

"Carls, what are you doing to me? It's me, Sam!" she cried.

"Why would that need to be confirmed?" I replied. Her expression of terror was priceless; I love being smart.

"Sam" just held her head down low and sighed. She replied:

"I'm just as bad as my sister at plans."

"I heard that, Mel! Don't feel too bad" I cooed.

"I'm just a notch above 'ya!" I finished. I clapped and she looked up for a second, to which I gave her a friendly wink.

* * *

_Freddie's POV:_

I made my way to Carly's apartment, albeit hardly in one piece. Lewbert was thankfully still immobilized after my attack awhile back, so moving through the lobby was notably easier and much more pleasurable. Still, my entire body ached from the trek here, and carrying Christmas gifts for three girls in my arms didn't help. Before entering, I realized it'd be best to drop these off and wrap them in my room later. That finished in seconds, I knocked on Carly's door.

"Come in!" Carly called.

With that, I glided through the door to see Carly in the black chair to my left, while a Puckett girl was tied to couch.

"Which one is that?" I laughed. I don't even know anything anymore.

"That one's Melanie. Go to Sam's place; she's there."

"Why! I just limped here and now I have to walk back!" I moaned.

"Drive then, buddy! Sheesh!" Carly retorted.

"My mom took the keys to my car again though!"

"Well, Sam's not coming out of the closet just to see you! Walk there! You deserve it after cheating on her like that."

I sighed. She had a point, though I was rather confused on what she meant by coming out of the closet. I scanned the room to find comfort, but all I saw was a blushing Melanie attached to couch.

"Hey Freddie!" she waved. Her tone was far less energetic.

"Hey." I replied. I turned to Carly who just stared at me, and I left. I knew where I had to go. It looks like it's back to the streets with me.

* * *

Like it? Love it? The Seddie shippers are most certainly going to adore the next addition. Until then, reviews my friends!


	12. Chapter Seven: Calm Before the Storm

Author's Note: Hey everyone, it's the writershand! I'm back with the seventh chapter of my fanfiction. I didn't garner too much attention on the last chapter, but I hope regardless that you all enjoy this one. I feel it loses some focus, but see it as a ceasefire before the drama starts up again. I intended this chapter to be filler, but it's truly more of a nice Seddie moment and point of the story where Melanie reaches a low. Don't worry, she'll be back guys. Read and review and thanks for your continued support!

* * *

**Melanie's POV:**

In my compromised position, I'd say it's a little difficult to continue my endeavors to win Freddie. Time isn't exactly on my side either, since it's my final evening here with my family and all of Sam's friends. As embarrassing as it is that Carly caught me rather quickly, I've decided to make peace for now. After all, it is Christmas Eve. By the time the holidays are over, I'll definitely be able to fight another day, as I still have a few tricks left up my sleeve.

"Carly?" I asked.

"What?" she replied. Her tone had a hint of concern, but she certainly calmed down after reading a couple magazines.

"Could you let me out? I'm not going to do anything devious anymore."

"Do you promise? I'm really not in the mood for any more..tricks. If you know what I mean." she said. She glared at me with great sincerity.

"I promise. It's my last night here, and I don't want to end it on a bad note!"

"Well, okay Melanie." she replied. She walked over to my position, took out the key, and unlocked the cuffs. Feeling free never felt so good.

"Phew. Thanks Carly. I'm still a little concerned you went so far as to handcuff me, but I guess I'll miss you when I return to Senator's for spring." I commented. I flashed Carly a quick smile, and opened up my arms for a warm embrace.

"I can't believe your twins with Sam.." Carly replied. The two of us hugged and she said: "I'll miss you too when you're gone."

"Really?" I returned.

"Yes, really. We'll all miss you, even Sam."

"Oh, I hope so. Then again, I feel terrible that all this drama has unfolded with you stuck in it. I'm really sorry." I said. I frowned legitimately and tried to appear as guilty as possible.

"Oh it's okay. I've been stuck with Sam and Freddie's drama before the days the two were even into each other."

"What was it like back then?" I inquired.

"Oh, Freddie loved me like Sam loves ham. The kid would always try to please me."

"Gosh, I wish I were you." I replied.

"Mmm. Not really. It got old after awhile, and he definitely wasn't the same."

"I guess so. Anyways, what are we doing tonight?"

"Oh. Well Spencer will be back any second with ornaments. He bought a real tree.."

"..and he forgot to buy ornaments?"

"Yeah, exactly. You see.."

"His burned up?"

"Yup."

I chuckled. The Shays have such a friendly family atmosphere; it's just like my dorm.

"What's so funny?" Carly asked.

"Everything Spencer makes bursts into flames. Some of the things aren't even combustible, are they?"

"Com-busta wha? Mel, I'm on vacation!" Carly complained. I've got to stop using big vocabulary; it rubs off after being with Freddie for so long!

"Don't worry about it." I smiled. "Wanna watch Girly Cow?"

"Uncensored?" Carly grinned.

"Yes." I replied. The two of us plopped on the couch and awaited Spencer's return. Of course, a part of me wondered what Freddie was doing at the moment too. I wondered if he'd spend the night here with us, or just alone with Sam. For my sake, I certainly hoped for the former over the latter.

**Freddie's POV:**

The sun already set by the time I made my way back over to Sam's apartment once again. A cold breeze brushed against my chapped face as I struggled to climb up Sam's icy front steps. I've done this trek twice now today and I don't think I'm going to be able to take much more.

Inside, Mrs. Puckett scrutinized me. She knew I was Freddie, but she looked as if I were crazy to walk in this weather. I gave a nice wave and head up the stairs; she averted her gaze and returned to some television.

As I climbed the stairs, my phone vibrated. Sensing it was Sam, I flipped it open to discover my intuition was actually right:

_frednub, i've been locked in a closet for two hours. get me out here._

I rolled my eyes; how was I supposed know that was part of the plan? I guessed she was trapped in Melanie's closet, so I checked her closet first, and I was correct. Opening the locked door, I discovered a pissed off Puckett who glanced right at me. Seeing her compromised was quite a sight, but I had to remember it was part of her plan.

"It's about time you showed up!" she griped.

"Sam, I'm sorry! I tried to get back here as fast as I could, but it's kind of hard when everything's broken!" I screamed.

She grunted. "Eh, don't worry about it Freddie." With a pause, she raised her eyebrows and asked: "What do you have in your sleeve?"

"Did you call me Freddie?" I asked. My anger fleeted away as I made that realization; she's not upset at all if she's calling me that.

"It is your name, isn't it?" she replied. She cocked her head to side and made an adorable face. "Also, what's in the sleeve boy? Mama wants to know!"

How is she so calm after what happened? I don't even want to know; I'm just going to go along with it. Perhaps the two of us will have nice night together.

"How'd you know there's something in my sleeve?" I questioned. The girl's too keen for me.

"You keep shaking your entire arm as if you've got Parkinson's! Now spill!"

Oh.

"I got you a gift for Christmas, Sam. Consider it an apology for the crap I did awhile back. I really love you Sam."

After I finished my mushy spiel, I revealed the slender box in my wrist and handed it to her.

Sam looked me in the eyes, only to find my genuine feelings shining through my eyes. After opening her gift, she looked down and gave me a small smile.

"It's a necklace?" she asked.

"Yeah, on my trips back and forth here, I decided to pick you something up something nice. I spent half my savings and the last of my gas money on it, but it was the only one I thought would be good for you."

"Not bad Fredweird.." she muttered. She played with the intricate chain of silver, and admired all of the other adornments on it. I stole another look at her, and it looked as if my gift was the greatest thing anyone had ever given her. I smiled and decided to break the moment.

"Yeah. And I didn't buy it to just make up for my mistakes. I wanted to see you with it, and see you happy Sam. There's nothing else that makes me happier in the world than your smiles. I live for that stuff."

"You do, do ya?" she asked.

"Yup. Here, get up. I'm pretty sure your kind of uncomfortable sprawled all over Melanie's shoes." I chuckled. I lent her a hand and helped her up.

"Thanks. Wanna finish your little speech in my room?" she offered.

"Sure." I replied.

We quickly made our way into her room, hands locked together with subtle smiles shining from our faces. We took a seat at the end of her bed, and eventually lied down together after a brief silence. Our fingers still meshed together, I broke the tranquility for a quick question.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"How can you forgive me for what I did? I don't even feel I deserve to with you now."

"Why question it Frednub? I love you, you love me. You messed up, and I took you back." she replied. She flipped over mine so she could see my face, and promptly slapped my face.

I laughed, and she laughed too. It was anything but a funny moment, but the two us knew everything was fine now.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I joked.

Sam just rolled her eyes and put on the necklace that I just bought her. "Sure. Rub my neck, it's sore." she replied.

"Alright, fine!" I replied. "Get on your back." I ordered.

"Aren't you assertive tonight." she replied. She happily flipped onto her stomach and lied peacefully on her bed. I got onto my knees and placed one by each of her side, and then started doing some rubbing. After a few moments though, I heard a snappy complaint:

"Take my shirt off. I can't feel it."

I let out a large smile and pried her shirt off, which only left her white bra. I continued my work, and in moments all I could hear from her were muffled sighs of delight and glee. The sounds were so sexy and disarming; I couldn't help but slowly fall on top of her. I grabbed each of her hands with my own and laid my tired head in her mass of blonde curls.

"I..never safor yout..op" I heard.

"Why don't you give me a turn now!" I argued. My case was one in good humor; I knew that'd wake her from her relaxed state.

Adjusting her head a bit, she replied. "Fine. Then get off of me!"

"But I don't wanna."

"Then I'm not gunna, Freddie."

I sighed and rolled away from her. In seconds she sprung up from her state and pinned me to her bed; everything she did was vicious. She tore my layers of clothes off and discovered my smattering of bruises on my back, courtesy of her beatings.

"Oh, where did you get these Fredlumps?" she asked.

"You where they're from" I grunted.

"I suppose." she replied. She drew the words out and began to gingerly poke at my bruises.

"They can't hurt too bad." she assessed. "If I had beaten you this bad a couple years ago, you'd be a dead techie."

"You wouldn't have been able to do that then, that's for sure. Besides, I think I'm stronger." I replied.

"Pfft, you wish. You think you are, even if your weakened state?" she replied. She raised her eyebrows and stared me in the eyes.

"Yeah, I think I am. You know what?"

"What!" she screamed.

I grabbed her and pinned her to bed, placing myself on top. It feels good to be here after four years of looking up from the cold ground. I answered: "I just proved it."

She smiled and replied: "I let you win."

With that, the roles were reversed and it was back to norm. "Of course.." she added. "You've certainly gotten a lot better over the years."

"Owww.." I muttered. She gripped me tightly, to ensure I wouldn't try to escape. My body's sore, so I decided to end this.

"Want to just make out?" I suggested.

"It's about time!" she whined. She let go of her grip and we tore of the remainders of our clothes. Immediately after, we tightly embraced each other with all of the passion left in our warm bodies. I pulled the covers over us and we started to kiss. During the heat of the moment, I moved my hands slowly up and down her sides, and all around her back. Without resistance, I graudally made my way to her breasts and paused there.

She broke the kiss for a moment and sighed: "I like it when you get feisty, Freddie."

"It is the Freddie way." I replied.

"I like the Freddie way."

"Wanna continue?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you wanna visit Carly's after?"

"Eh. Maybe." she grinned.


	13. Chapter Eight: Prom?

Author's Note: Hey everybody, it's the writershand! After a 21 day hiatus, I've returned with another installment of Sister Struggles. Fear not; I've accumulated two more chapters to add as backup, though I could use some inspiration from all of you readers! Please considering reviewing; I'd love to hear from enjoy. Without further ado, here's chapter eight!

* * *

**Freddie's POV:**

Three months passed since Sam and I shared a nice Christmas "treat" in her bedroom. Matters improved since then, and it's much of the same lately. My birthday was celebrated a couple months ago, albeit quietly and not with as much enthusiasm as I wanted from Sam. Fortunately, Carly bought some nice Penny-Tees and a new flash drive for me. I've got to admit I would've wanted more, but what more is there to ask for when you've got those two girls in your life. I might not be able to live with them at times, but I can't live without them.

On that note, I woke at the sound of the bell signaling the end of physics. I sprung out into the halls for lunch, and looked around for Sam. I certainly found her, but I found a rather ugly sight instead. My nostrils flared a bit as I watched a scene unfold across the hall.

Pete and my friend Shane were chatting with Sam outside the art room. I mean, I'm not jealous. Yet, Pete's hand was leaned on a locker, and Shane looks far too enthralled in whatever they're talking about. Since when did he have to nerve to talk to Sam again? Did he forget about falling down an elevator shaft?

I would've approached the three, but I only let out a snarl and changed my binders at my locker. I've noticed Sam's been awfully flirtatious lately, but she's been getting more attention too. I hate noticing these things..

"Hey Freda-me-me."

I spun to find Sam. I grinned and replied as usual: "Afternoon, Puckett."

"Mmm." she muttered.. "Enough chat." she declared.

I questioned the choppy manner of her command, but I managed to speak my mind.

"Uh Sam? What were you talkin' to Pete and Shane about?"

"What's it to 'ya?" she shot back.

"Just wonderin' I guess.."

"If you must know Frediffer.." she started. She rolled her eyes and continued, "We were discussing prom."

"Prom!" I shot.

"Calm your chizz! And yeah, prom, no big deal."

"You're still going with me right?" I stuttered.

"No." she coldly replied.

I froze a bit and flared in anger: "What!" I gasped.

Sam grinned and contained her devious chuckles. "God, Freddie, you're such a gullible-"

"I am not gullible!" I asserted.

"Let me finish!" she retorted.

"Why? It's just going to be the same old chizz anyways."

"You know I'm not serious though." she replied.

"It gets old after awhile, Sam." I stated. I crossed my arms and looked up with an aloof expression on my face.

"So what, are you sick of us? That's what we are, in case you've been wonderin'."

"No, I'm not. I-"

"Good." Sam replied. She grinned again and was about to start again when I replied:

"Hey! Let me finish!"

"Nah, I think not." she replied. She gave me a quick nudge to the stomach and pointed towards to the cafeteria, to which I unwillingly followed.

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Freddie's such a nub sometimes. He'll always be a nub, but it's fine. I just need to kick him around once and awhile to keep him normal. Whatever that means...

We arrived to the cafeteria in record time; twenty-six seconds from the first floor lobby! I smiled again at breaking this record, but Freddie only rolled his eyes again and pointed out where we'd sit for lunch. It's not a surprise though; it's always near Carly and her forty second boyfriend of the year.

As I piled my plate high was subpar ham, I couldn't help but think what's on Fredbag's mind. He's being so touchy, and I just don't get it. If it's because I was talking to other guys, then I'm going to give my little church pants a beating. I'd never cheat on him like that, never since Jonah tried that crap with Carly.

Then again, it's nice to have the attention of all the juniors in the school. If I wanted, I could always ditch Freddie for something hotter. I doubt it'd be better though in the long run.

I sat down and started knawing at my ham; I didn't even receive a glance from Freddie. I brushed it off and started talking to Carls.

"Hey Carls! I haven't se- jew al day.." I started.

Note to self: _chew_, then_ swallow_, then _talk._

Carly giggled in her prissy way and replied:

"It's been alright! Have you met-"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Matt."

"Hey." he replied. He gave me one of those fake enthusiastic waves and went back to eating. Not a bad idea, if you ask Momma.

As I finished my lunch and continued talking, I definitely noticed that Fredichini was out of it. He talked a bit, but he wouldn't open up. He better soon, before I open up his head up.

Of course I'm not saying anything to get his attention though. I just shot glares at him, and he took heed of them. He talked a bit more, but it lacked something. That Frednub charm that makes him irrestible. After a bit, I couldn't take it anymore.

"You're coming with me!" I shouted. I ripped at his polo collar and yanked from the table.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed. What does he think?

"We're having a talk. Outside." I snarled.

"Uh-bye Carly! Matt!"

"Bye!" the others exclaimed. Before I knew it, I dragged his sorry butt in the halls to give him a talk.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing's wrong Sam!" he laughed. What a nub.

"You've been all sensitive all of sudden! Did your mommy get your anti-bacterial undies in a bunch again?" I teased.

"I stopped wearing those in the tenth grade!" he retorted.

"Oh Freddie. You know I know what you wear." I gave him an evil grin and I made him all nervous. I love it.

"Yeah.." he muttered in defeat. He looked down a bit, but I slapped his head up.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I was just a little jealous when I saw you with other guys, that's all."

Really?

"Glad you figured that one out, Catherine Obvious." I spat. Does he think I'm his only option?

"I know..it's dumb. You know people like you..I just never thought of others liking you. I'm sorry!"

I couldn't help but remain tense after he uttered those words. It's always going to be this way, isn't it? I'm the one who can't have a guy! Carly's the one everyone wants. I'm just too vicious for anything decent.

"Look, if you wanna punch me, it's all good! See!" he begged.

I sighed. "It's fine. You can move your bag away from your tummy, Fredbag."

"So, is everything fine now?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. You're just not jealous anymore right? And you know I'm not your only option." I warned.

"Yeah, I have no reason to be jealous." he replied. "And there's plenty of other guys you could have." he finished.

"Good." I smiled.

"You could never be as happy with someone else though. Admit it." he said.

Seriously? Everything's fine and he has to be so cocky? I can't stand this!

"Uh. I so could be happy with someone else!" I asserted.

"Really?" he asked. He made his stupid pose with his hand, as if he was in deep thought.

I slapped him across the face again and stormed away from him to class. I've never cared so much about class, but I did very much if it gave me an opportunity to get away from him. I got a plan to prove that boy wrong once again.

* * *

**Carly's POV:**

Sam and Freddie are acting up again, but I can't say that's strange or anything. The two of them have been pretty docile and cute for the last couple of months, so I guess all good things come to an end. I hope their bickering will die out as usual and things will be good again. If they drag me into another fight, I'm honestly considering leaving those two to strangle each other until they work things out!

I huffed at the thought of another Sam-Freddie fight and walked to get some books from my locker. As I finished, Freddie approached me and stood with his hands stuffed in his jeans.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothin'.." he sighed.

"Did you make Sam mad?" I implored. I want to know; just not get involved.

"Yeah, I did. I teased her a bit and she just flew off to class!" he exclaimed.

"Freddie! You know better than to tease her! Do you want die, again?"

"Carly! She's my girlfriend! That's the way it always is!" he screamed.

I realized he had a point, but motioned that we should discuss this somewhere else. Everyone looked at us thanks to another one of Freddie's outbursts. As we walked to the back entrance, I wondered if Freddie went too far with Sam. That's the only thing that would set her off in their "relationship".

"Alright" I heard Freddie say. "I think we're secluded enough."

"That's good.." I commented. I knew that. I want to know what Freddie did.

"I just teased her about she's best with me and no one else. It's no big deal, right?" he asked.

My mouth fell at the sound of his words. As much I didn't want to show my feelings, they were about to come out:

"Freddie! You don't tell a girl that they can't have anyone else. You never tell a Sam she can't do something!"

"Oh.." he muttered.

"Don't 'Oh' me! Do you realize what you did?"

"I took it too far, didn't I. Just like with the kissing thing freshman ye-"

"I don't even want to go there. Freddie, just fix this now."

"Well how can I, knowing she's completely going to beat the chizz out of me?"

"I never said she would!" I exclaimed. I never said that!

"Judging how mad you make her seem, that's the only thought that comes to mind!" he whined.

"Freddie, just fix this now. Apologize."

"But."

"Please? For me?" I joked. I know his crush is gone, but it's fun to pull it on him every once and awhile.

"Ugh. Fine, Carly. For you." he smiled. "I gotta get home though."

"Same here." I replied.

"Want me to drive?" he offered.

"Freddie. I drove here this morning.." I giggled.

"Oh, right. Well, I'll talk to you later Carly."

"Sounds good.." I said, as I walked off towards my car.

* * *

Freddie angers Sam again? Sam formulates a plan? I sense an imminent argument on the horizon; you're going to like it. Much more in store. As always, reviews appreciated!


	14. Chapter Nine: Plans Before Prom pt 1

_Author's Notes_: A year and a day after the last update, the story continues and the action escalates. I apologize to all who have been awaiting this next addition – it's been long overdue. However, in the time between then and now, I have honed my writing skills.

That being said, _all_ errors in previous additions will be corrected by my next update, and in those corrections I've rewritten the story so that it is better than the original without modifying anything critical. Feel free to reread and refresh yourself if you read this story before; new readers, please enjoy!

Another note for you all; I'll keep it brief. I don't typically care much for shoutouts, but I would like to thank all of my reviewers who supported me during the time this tale was active and inactive. In particular, I'd like to thank JunoLuv and Storyteller125 for their consistency and quality with their helpful reviews. The former had helped establish my audience, and for that, I am forever in debt to her.

All that aside, there are some interesting things happening here in this two part chapter. So far, we've seen Sam has smoothly broken the rules for her plan. In the second half, expect Carly wanting nothing to do with the pair and Freddie receiving an interesting proposition. With no mediator, things will get ugly before they get better. Read on and review everybody! (For future reference, author's notes after this big update will be at the bottom.)

Best regards,

thewritershand

* * *

Sam's POV:

At times in life, there's nothing sweeter than the sound of the final school bell. As I heard its clang, I leapt out of my seat and hurried out of captivity. Fortunately, I cleared the door. Unfortunately, I encountered a Gibby in the hallway – a conversational Gibby intent on mindless crazy chatter.

"Hey Sam!" he greeted.

"What!" I spat. Grunting, I charged past him, but he insisted upon trouble:

"I was just saying 'hi'! What's your problem?"

"Freddie was, and now you are! Anything else you'd like to know, Giblock Holmes?"

"I wasn't asking for trouble…" he muttered. He frowned and looked at me incredulously.

Realizing I had perhaps been a tad harsh, I lightened up, although I refused to apologize. Instead, I politely sought some guidance:

"Good. Do you know where the prom committee is this afternoon?" I chimed.

"Uh, yeah. It's in the gym as always 'till five for the rest of the week" he noted.

"Thanks Gib" I commented. Waving goodbye, I marched on towards the gymnasium reviewing and revising my plan. As always, I knew the student council planned the prom every year. I don't care for color schemes and fancy themes – it's corny no matter the choice. However, I needed some rules bent for my plan to take effect.

Storming in, I saw blue and red streamers draped on the rafters, while two guys hoisted a large banner over the scoreboard. Rolling my eyes, I spotted a table for three in the corner: the student council officers' table.

"Hey Wendy" I stated in my nonchalant tone.

"Sam? Nice to see you. What's up?"

"Keep this between you and me alright?" I whispered. Placing my hands on the table, I placed my head next to Wendy's ear to keep the details confidential.

"I like secrets…" she giggled. "Keep going!"

"I have some options for prom dates -" I started.

"So I've seen! I'd pick Shane" she commented.

"No, no, I want to take Pete…" I lied. I wanted them both, for show, of course.

"Well, you know the rules, Sam! You can only take one date to prom. Student handbook, page whatever!" she giggled.

"Would you be willing to break the rules? Just once?" I pleaded.

"What? Sam! You can't hog all the hunks to yourself – it's not fair. You've already got Freddie as it is!" she pouted.

"Let me do it…" I started, but she cut me off.

"I afraid I can't!" she frowned, but I knew she'd do my bidding in time. She was easy:

"Break your dumb rules, and I'll let you have Shane for the night. Just let me take multiple dates. Okay?" I demanded. Shaking, I firmly stared at Wendy while she grinned in delight.

"Well, when you put it that way…" she whispered. I grinned as I knew she'd find our terms most agreeable.

"It's a deal. How do I tell the other council members? Carly's on this board too, you know!"

"I'll figure her out. Where's Germy? Isn't he on here too?"

"Yeah, he should be somewhere in the gym. Go figure things out with him – I'll keep at it here" Wendy finished. Winking, she gave me a nudge before returning back to her work.

"Nice doing business with 'ya" I muttered.

"The pleasure is all mine…" she replied.

With one member corrupted and down my pocket, I sought my next target. Finding the sickly tech boy wonder was quite the task, but I finally found him checking the speakers at the other end of the gym. For once, he wasn't sneezing profusely. Thank goodness…

"Hi Jeremy" I moaned. He snapped around in great shock and greater delight:

"Hi Sam!" he replied. Still congested, I see. Better that than mucus on me…

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Uh…sure. What is it?"

"You see, you've got some power in those hands of yours…"

"I guess?" he replied in earnest confusion. He twirled the extension cord in hand and stared blankly at me.

"Ugh. Look. Make sure nobody from outside our school attends this prom, alright?" I said bluntly. I grew weary of beating around the bush – he wasn't a practitioner of subtly in the slightest.

"Why?"

"Do it!" I demanded, stomping my left foot forward.

He was taken aback, but the kid held his ground:

"I can't do that, Sam. It's not fair for everybody taking dates from other schools!" he whined.

"Why should you care? You're not even going, are you?" I snapped. Inwardly, I cringed at my cruel words; I was being too hasty and feisty, even for myself. I wanted this plan to work seamlessly though. After all, the ends justify the means.

"Yeah…" he grumbled. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"So you won't do it" I stated.

"No" he said flatly.

"Not even if I took you to prom? Showed you a good time?" I proposed. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open in a daze. Fumbling for words, he stuttered as they slowly spilled from his mouth like droplets from a leaky faucet:

"Y-you? Take. Take? Me to the…pr-pr-prom?" he managed to utter.

"Yes, along with some others. Whatcha say?"

"W-wait. There's others?" he asked.

"Don't question it. It's better than nothin'" I reasoned.

Nodding his head in agreement, he fled towards Wendy's table to likely tell him about his exciting tale. As he darted off, I left him with some key parting words:

"Oh yeah. Keep all this dirty business hush-hush. I don't want this getting out, you hear?" I snarled.

Nodding while running off, I knew the first portion of my plan had fallen into place. Failure will not be tolerated – I've already invested too much time and effort into this plan. Freddie will learn I can do fine without him, and that the opposite is far from true. He needs me. I don't need him.

Smiling, I strolled outside the gymnasium into the main corridor. It was quiet as ever – but I'm accustomed to loneliness in the afternoon here. Jocks often come through here after practice, as well as the losers coming from dorky clubs being held upstairs. My potential suitors, as the fancy would say, are all over the place right now. I could approach them one-by-one and ask them to prom, but explaining to them how they're one of many would be strange to do individually.

To complicate matters, I can't allow Carly to slip into the gym. I think she went home, but if she finds Wendy and Jeremy discussing my plan, my plan and I will be burnt toast with a side of rotten ham.

It didn't take long though before I decided to simply guard the door into the gym. As I paced back and forth, I texted Shane and Pete and told them meet me here when they could. It felt like hours waiting, but I checked my phone as I saw them come towards me. Five minute wait: not bad.

They both shot a greeting followed by a smile.

"Hey guys" I smiled. "You're both looking pretty good…" I commented. I tugged at Pete's shirt as Shane looked on at the sight with some confusion.

"Well, well. You're lookin' pretty great yourself" Pete commented. He winked, and I returned the gesture much to his delight.

"Thanks…" Shane replied. "Aren't you still going out with Freddie though?"

"Not anymore. We're through" I lied with bravado. Pleasantly surprised, but still weary of my motives, Shane continued his barrage of questions.

"I see. Why'd you want to meet me here along with Pete?"

"I wanted to see you'd like to bring me to prom!"

"Wait, both of us?" Shane asked.

"Sure! I thought it'd be exciting, and I know you guys like me!"

"I guess…" Shane contemplated.

"No. I'm totally not going to share dates dude. That's _not_ cool" Pete objected. He folded his arms to show his blatant disapproval.

"I suppose I'll just take Shane alone then…" I suggested. Turning towards him, I saw him smile before he hid it away to feign objectivity.

"Whoa, hold on!" Pete whined.

"What?" I asked.

"I guess…we can share. If it's all good with Shane" he mumbled. He frowned at the thought, but he wanted a second date with me – even if he knew my attention would be split in half.

"Well, the last time 'sharing' _me _happened, it didn't work out…" Shane muttered.

"Your point? I can dual date, you can't. You in, or out?"

Placed on the spot, he crumbled:

"I'm in" he stated. Pete, now more comfortable with the concept, nodded his head in approval.

"I guess we'll see you later..?" Shane noted.

Nodding my head with a beaming smile, I told them I'd text them tonight. Satisfied enough with my flirty answer, the two guys parted ways. Phase two of my plan fell into place. Only one more step to go with Carls, and Freddie will get what's coming to him.


End file.
